


Alihosty

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Neville Longbottom, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Herbology, Horror, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: Una sonrisa malévola se fue dibujando en mi rostro con cada cuerpo que quedaba sin vida, mi plan estaba funcionando. Ahora sólo quedaba llenar a Hogwarts de pequeños magos tenebrosos. Sólo quedaban dos profesores apuntándose con la varita. (Dark Character - Quinto Año)





	Alihosty

Disclamer: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (FanFiction)

BETA: Nea -thebest- Poulain.

El reto era de escribir sobre un personaje dark! (un bueno que en otra línea de tiempo es malo)

Obviamente es un WI? Y espero que no quieran descuartizar al pobre Neville después de leer esto.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, soy Neville y esta es mi historia.

Una tarde de esas en las que la Profesora Sprout me dejaba cuidar las plantas se me ocurrió la idea perfecta. La mejor parte era que nadie sospecharía del niño gordito que no hablaba con nadie.

La vi ahí en una esquina: tallo rosa y hojas verde oscuro, mi planta favorita. Con un poco de ella podrías inducir desde sonoras carcajadas hasta intentos de suicidio, y qué mejor lugar que Hogwarts para comprobarlo.

Luego de cerciorarme que nadie venía a los invernaderos, tomé seis hojas y las corté en pequeñísimos trozos, casi un polvo. De esa forma la extracción sería mucho mejor.

Enseguida me dirigí a las cocinas e, intentando que los elfos no se dieran cuenta, le puse un poco a cada botellón de bebida que tenían sobre una mesa; ya iba a empezar el banquete de Navidad.

Ya estábamos todos en el Gran Comedor. Cada estudiante y profesor tenía un vaso lleno hasta arriba de algún líquido, sin saber que dentro había algo que podría ser peligroso. Me reí para mí mismo, observando detalladamente como cada persona se llevaba la copa a los labios, comenzando a disfrutar del banquete.

Poco a poco veía como los más pequeños empezar a reírse descontroladamente, pasando al nerviosismo en un santiamén. Un par de estudiantes temblaban en el suelo, otro par se jalaban los cabellos entre sí, un grupo bailaba como desquiciado. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando todos en esa habitación ya se encontraban en un estado histérico espléndido.

—¿Qué sientes? —le pregunté a un pequeño de primer año que tenía frente a mí.

Me percaté de su mirada vacía antes de voltear a ver la daga que recién había sacado de mi bolsillo, jugando con ella entre mis dedos.

—¿La quieres? —dije, colocándosela frente al rostro, viendo como levantaba sus manos para tomarla—. ¡No! —exclamé levantándola en el aire.

Con ese grito recibí la atención de todos los presentes. Esperé un momento a que se acercaran a mí mientras me subía a una silla para verlos a todos:

—Levante la mano quien quiera que se la preste.

Observé como saltaban con las manos en alto, intentando mostrarse más que listos para que se las diera.

—Se la doy al último que quede en pie.

Era una batalla campal lo que estaba sucediendo en el Gran Comedor. Había personas sobre el suelo con las extremidades en formas inhumanas, niños dejando sin aire a sus compañeros y profesores lanzando maldiciones a quien se le ocurriera acercarse a ellos.

Una sonrisa malévola se fue dibujando en mi rostro con cada cuerpo que quedaba sin vida, mi plan estaba funcionando. Ahora sólo quedaba llenar a Hogwarts de pequeños magos tenebrosos.

Sólo quedaban dos profesores apuntándose con la varita.

—Avada Kedavra —exclamó Minerva antes de caer de rodillas, observándome.

—Neville Longbottom, usted viene conmigo —murmuró Rufus Scrimgeour apareciendo detrás de mí.

Sí, terminé en una celda de Azkaban esperando al beso del Dementor.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acepto crucios y comentarios :)


End file.
